Jake x Reader
by pinky62111
Summary: [THIS IS **NOT** AN NSFW STORY] Jake comes over to your house to spend some time with you. After a little while of gawking at each other, you two decide to go out back and stargaze. How romantic! ...Right? DISCLAIMER- Jake English Homestuck Homestuck Andrew Hussie You Me :3 Just kidding... You You


You sit in your living room on the couch, watching your favorite TV show. You're waiting for your boyfriend, Jake English, that you've been with for a year to come over to your house. No one else was home, so you felt like tonight was the perfect night. Yet, you kept glancing at your phone to check at the time every few seconds. You were feeling very anxious, and was starting to over-think. What if he's not coming? What if he decided to stand you up and go hang out with his best friend, Dirk? You shake your head. "Don't be stupid,_. He would never do that to you." you remind yourself.

A few minutes later, you hear a knock at the door. You jolt up and off the couch, and hurry towards the door. You swing it open, and there he stands. Tall, muscular figure. His luscious, black, gelled-up and spikey hair. His forest-green eyes twinkling at you. You suppress a swoon as he winks at you and greets you with his usual, "Hello, love." Just seeing him and hearing his voice causes your heart to flutter, and for chills to ride up your back. He pulls you into a tight, loving embrace. You happily wrap your arms around him, and melt into the hug. You place your ear up to his chest to hear his heart pounding just as fast as yours. This dopey smile forms on your face, and you feel your cheeks getting warm as you softly blush. You don't know why, but the sound is soothing and absolutely lovely.

Finally, you two pull away from the hug. You grin at each other as he takes your hand into his. You lead him into the house, and he closes the door behind himself with his other hand. You two begin smiling like dorks at each other again. You love gazing into his eyes, yet can't help but feel a little awkward about the scene. You wish your brain could rack up something to say, but instead, it draws a blank. You open your mouth to force yourself to say something, but close it again just as he opens his. He laughs softly and proceeds to ask, "What would you enjoy doing right now,_?" "I was just about to ask the same thing." you say. He just smiles and caresses your cheek. You return the smile, enjoying the warmth of his palm. "How about we do a bit of stargazing?" he suggests. You nod. Stargazing is definitely something you've been wanting to do, but hadn't felt like you had any chance to.

Jake drops your hand and lowers his other hand from your cheek. You whirl around to watch him as he walks past you and makes his way to the sliding glass door. He places his hand on the handle and looks back at you. He gestures for you to follow him, and you begin to question why you hadn't already. You mentally scowl at your legs for not walking with him, and head towards his direction. Jake opens the sliding door. He remains inside, gesturing out to your backyard and smiles to you as he says, "Ladies first." "What are you still doing in here, then?" you joke as you walk out to your backyard. Jake gives a soft chuckle and follows you out, closing the door behind him. You're already looking up at the night sky. It's never-ending vortex with little twinkling stars fascinates you. Jake comes up behind you and wraps his strong arms around your waist, holding you securely. You smile softly as you continue to examine the stars. "How about we lie down on the grass, dear?" he suggests. You nod, and he removes his arms from around your waist.

He lies down in the center of your yard, and you join his side. Jake puts his hands behind his head as you both gaze up at the sky. After a moment, he points to a set of stars. "Look," he whispers, "it's your sign." You follow where he's pointing to find the constellation of your astrological sign. You smile softly. It's amazing how quickly he can find those, where it takes you forever. But he does have a lot of free time on that island of his, so it makes sense that he understands stars and constellations better than you do. You sigh contently and turn on your side, placing your hand on his chest, your gaze fixed on the sky. Jake wraps his arm around you in return. You don't notice, but his gaze averted from the sky to you. He wears a big, dopey smile as he examines your facial structure. He notices a piece of hair gradually falling down in front of your face, and brushes it aside. You look up at him and discover that dopey smile of his. You smile back at him, and just as you do, he caresses your cheek and leans in for a kiss. You two lie there under the moonlight, passionately kissing one another. Your heart beats much faster than before, and your cheek becomes hot as you blush brightly. You can hear Jake's heart pounding faster as well. You smile in the kiss, and you feel him smiling also. He pulls away from the kiss, and you two are back at gazing into each other's eyes. "_", he starts, "I...I love you...with all of my heart." Your smile turns into a grin, and you are so overjoyed, you feel as if you're about to start crying. "I love you too," you reply, "from the bottom of my heart."


End file.
